megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthrock Trilobyte
}} Earthrock Trilobyte, known as in Japan, is a New Generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a trilobite. Trilobyte was in charge of the Rare Metal mine in Metal Valley, which has minerals essential to space development used by the Jakob Project. When he became a Maverick, he instigated a rebellion in Metal Valley and gave the extracted minerals to Sigma. In the entrance of the warehouse, he tries to stop the Maverick Hunters with Crystal Walls before they can reach him. Strategy The Crystal Walls are his main attack, and in Overdrive, he sends waves of them. After depleting a portion of his energy, he will also start to shoot three Bound Blasters (albeit smaller than the versions that Axl gains) that bounce throughout the room, remaining for some time. His weakness is the weapons gained from Gravity Antonion. In fact, they can break his protective exoskeleton, making him even easier to defeat. Data Navigator Descriptions Alia: It looks like the target up ahead is wearing some kind of special armor. The armor is made to deflect shots fired at it, but there must be some way to break it! Layer: The target is equipped with a special armor that's super strong and deflects shots. Even if you manage to break the armor, he'll just put it back on. Taking care of that armor will be the only way to defeat this guy. Good luck. Stage enemies Enemies in Earthrock Trilobyte's stage, Metal Valley: *'Sub-boss:' Yellow Brontes *Bulbrite *Guard Generator *Met *Metall Ride *Moledig *Spiky *Megabyoall Dialogues from Mega Man X8 Before defeating Four Mavericks Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. X: What do you plan to do with these rare resources? Earthrock Trilobyte: '''Even if I explained, I doubt a brainless Maverick Hunter like yourself could understand. I'll bury you old heaps of junk right here! '''Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. But I don't suppose that means much to you, does it Zero? Zero: Space development? Mavericks don't usually worry about such complicated issues. Earthrock Trilobyte: Hmpf! I will not be insulted by a broken down scrap heap like you! Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. I don't suppose a half-baked prototype like you could guess what I'm getting at. Axl: You Mavericks never made a lick of sense to me. Earthrock Trilobyte: I've been chosen and you've been left behind. You'll never be as brilliant as me! After defeating Four Mavericks Earthrock Trilobyte: Do you realize that the ore we mine here is used in space development? X: Sigma... He must be behind this! What does he want with these minerals? Earthrock Trilobyte: My master... New world... Space resources... Even a decaying pile of scrap like you can guess with that many hints, no? X: ......... Earthrock Trilobyte: The end of your old world has come! Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine are essential to the development of space, Zero. Zero: And you're mining it for Sigma? Are you crazy? Earthrock Trilobyte: Have you given any thought as to why my master might want such resources such as this? Zero: I don't need to know your plan to know that it stinks and I won't let you get away with it! Earthrock Trilobyte: You'll have to answer to my master sooner or later, you worthless pile of scrap! Earthrock Trilobyte: Do you realize that the ore we mine here is used in space development? Axl: Let me guess... Sigma ordered you to dig it up for him, right? Earthrock Trilobyte: A pile of junk prototype such as yourself dares to place judgment on my master! Axl: You're the one with poor judgment, Trilobyte. Getting fooled and used by Sigma! 'Earthrock Trilobyte: '''Our brand new world will soon be born! Fools like you from the old world will fall! Other Media Archie Comics Earthrock Trilobyte was one of dozens of Mavericks featured in the Worlds Unite crossover event between the Mega Man comic and the Sonic the Hedgehog lines. As the crossover takes place after X7 but prior to X8, his appearance takes place earlier than his game debut. Gallery File:X8_earthrock_trilobite_3d.jpg|3D Full-body artwork of Earthrock Trilobyte. MegaManX8-EarthrockTrilobyte-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept sketches of Earthrock Trilobyte. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos Trivia *Earthrock Trilobyte has a tendency of calling the Maverick Hunter that confronts him names with any chance he gets: for X, he will call him a "brainless Maverick Hunter" or a "decaying pile of scrap"; for Zero, he will call him "broken down scrap heap" or "worthless pile of scrap"; for Axl, he will refer to him as "half-baked prototype" or "pile of junk prototype". **Unsurprisingly, Trilobyte refers to older Reploids as "fools" or "old heaps of junk". *After Earthrock Trilobyte's defeat, Crystal Walls will still appear in the entrance of the warehouse, but his voice is not heard. It is possible that the walls are used by an unseen, new generation Reploid copying him. *The Metal Valley stage is located in North America, possibly in Canada. *Ironically, a charged up version of Squeeze Bomb will not hurt him. *Earthrock Trilobyte's English voice actor, Randall Wiebe, also voiced Dr. Light in Mega Man X8 and Professor Gaudile in Mega Man X: Command Mission. *Earthrock Trilobyte is the third Maverick in the X series to be based on an extinct animal, after Flame Mammoth from Mega Man X and Burn Dinorex from Mega Man X5. *Earthrock Trilobyte is also the third Maverick in the series whose shell is removable by attacking him with his weakness weapon; the first ones with this characteristic are Armored Armadillo and Crystal Snail. **They also share the facts that they're ground-elemental Mavericks and their stages are set in mineral mines. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Characters voiced by Randall Wiebe Category:Male Reploids Category:Earth Mavericks Category:Extinct species design Category:Arachnomorpha design Category:New Generation Reploids